


Are U Mine?

by callous_and_misunderstood



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Confessional, F/F, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Dance, Writing a lil fic about, in Auradon, so Love Confessions have to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callous_and_misunderstood/pseuds/callous_and_misunderstood
Summary: A small Valentine's Day fic where the Core 4 decide they need to partake in the Auradon holiday
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 41





	Are U Mine?

Mal paced the length of her dorm room anxiously. It wasn’t like Evie to be late, especially when Mal had requested her presence.

Mal huffed, blowing her bangs upwards, then checked her phone again. It was seven minutes past the hour. Evie was seven minutes late.

Mal sank on to her bed, nibbling on her bottom lip, looking at Evie’s side of the room. She had arranged a small bouquet of red roses, hand selected from Belle’s garden, against the pillow. Nestled against the stems was a hand drawn card. Mal had spent way too much time on it, and gone through most of her good paper trying to get it right. Eventually, she had drawn a purple dragon intertwined with a crowned heart, combining their two symbols together.

Mal was not one for words, or even romantic gestures. But Auradon put a lot of pomp into “Valentines’ Day” and Mal would not let Evie go without something to respect the holiday. She knew how many boys were clamoring for Evie’s attention, and it was at Mal’s own insistence that they keep their relationship quiet… but all Mal wanted was to publicly proclaim her love for the blue haired girl. So, the bouquet and the card, and the…

Well. Evie was not on time, and thus not here. So Mal’s last gift couldn’t be given.

Mal got up again, and began to pace, at a faster rate than before. It was nearly four-fifteen. Even with Evie getting held up by hallway traffic after classes, she should have arrived at the dorm by now. Especially since Mal’s had made the request.

Another bout of fear overtook Mal, and she paused in her pacing. What if…Evie was only indulging her? To avoid hurting Mal, to avoid breaking her heart? And what if Evie didn’t love her, at least not the way she did? And what if Evie was avoiding the room because she knew about Mal’s plans? Oh, Evil…what if Evie was still resentful about the imprisonment on the Isle? Mal had only acted out of a child’s jealousy…her mother was the one that had taken it to the extreme. Didn’t Evie know that? That Mal was not her mother? That Mal vocally and decisively cursed her mother every night she was free from that influence? That all Mal had wanted was to be noticed by Evie?

Mal shuddered out a long breath. Oh, Evil. Evie hated her. That’s why she was late to her Valentine’s surprise. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and Mal’s throat stung. Jaw trembling, she rushed to the dorm room door.

Mal threw open the panel of heavy wood in a strangled panic and bumped directly into Evie, who guided her key to the dorm in empty air instead of a key hole.

“Oh!” Evie said, stumbling back into the hall as Mal tumbled into her arms. “Mal!”

“Evie,” Mal muttered, suddenly overwhelmed. The blue haired girl was dressed in an impossibly coordinating palate of red and pink, her hair wrapped in to space buns with little heart antenna wobbling from them. Evie looked like a cupcake come to life, but in the most attractive way possible.

“Oh, Mal!” Evie began, guiding them both back into the dorm room. “I’m so sorry I’m late, Mr. Delany wanted me to stay a few extra minutes to go over a chemistry problem he was having with a perfume he made for his wife…I thought it was a simple fix, but the man had made the base scent a cedar wood! How absolutely…”

Evie trailed off as she reached her bed.

Mal froze in a semi-crouched state near the front door, watching the love of her life, her heart pounding in her ears.

Evie stretched out a hand, letting her bag drop to the floor. Her pale fingers gently caressed a rose, the red petal velvety under her touch. She leaned forward, a lose strand of hair cascading to just in front of her eyes as she picked up Mal’s card. Mal clenched her jaw and fists until her knuckles were white, watching Evie slowly open the card and read the scrawled message inside.

“Oh…Mal,” Evie said as she finished reading the card.

Mal turned her head away from Evie, standing up in her most defensive position, arms crossed and eyes green. She couldn’t handle looking rejection directly in the face.

“Mal!” Evie cried, rushing to the purple haired girl. She wrapped her arms tight around the half-fae. Mal hesitated only a moment before returning the hug. Evie wasn’t mad. Evie was…pleased.

“I didn’t know if you would like it,” Mal murmured into Evie’s shoulder.

“Oh, Mal,” Evie crooned, leaning back but keeping her arms around the other girl. “Mal, I love it. I love it so much.”

Mal broke out into a sharp-fanged grin, and nibbled on her lower lip, this time with excitement.

“Evie,” Mal said, taking a step back and catching Evie’s face in her hands. “Evie, I love you.”

Then Mal leaned forward and kissed the other girl, deeply and with every moment she had ever wanted to do this driving it. And to Mal’s genuine delight, Evie kissed her back. They devoured each other for a moment, then paused to intake a breath.

“I love you too, Mal,” Evie murmured against Mal’s lips.

Mal leaned back and gazed into Evie’s deep brown eyes.

“Go to the dance with me?”

Evie beamed in delight.

“There’s no one else I’d rather go with, my love,” Evie said, and kissed her girlfriend with renewed vigor.

Carlos wasn’t too sure about this “Valentine’s Day” that Auradon was all a flutter about.

Well, he loved the chocolate that was suddenly available everywhere he turned. And he liked the pink and red hearts that decorated the halls. And the sentiments of the little valentine’s people giving each other were…cute. But what he was really worried about was the dance.

Everyone was expected to have a date. And not just a ‘friend’ date like he and the other three VK’s had gotten away with the last few holiday dances. Like a date _date_. Someone you were romantically interested in. And that was Carlos’s real issue.

The only person Carlos was romantically interested in was Jay.

But Jay had his pick of the entire school, and there was no way Carlos was going to be his choice.

Jay had come out as bi a few months after arriving in Auradon. All their peers were delighted by this, giving pretty much anyone who had even thought Jay was ‘hot’ a chance to confess their undying affection.

Jay claimed he ‘didn’t date’, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t interested in a number of the Auradon prep students. He had rejected most of his suitors, though he had gone on a few dates here and there. And every time he left, Carlos seethed. It was a combination of jealousy and protection that drove Carlos nuts. He wanted Jay, but if he couldn’t have him, he wanted Jay to be happy. But nobody was giving Jay happiness yet.

So Carlos spent the last few moths stewing in a broth of his own repressed emotions. He’d loved Jay for a long time. He’d never had a word for it, not until Auradon, when he saw Ben kiss Aziz.

Mal and Ben had separated soon after Ben’s coronation, and Ben had been just as relieved as Mal about their relationship ending. Ben had been looking for a way out of his relationship with Audrey for a long while, and Mal’s love spell (while absolutely manipulative, and they all agreed fucked-up) had given Ben the space he had needed to realize he was truly in love with his tourney co-captain. And once Ben and Aziz had come out with that, Carlos knew that he could romantically love Jay in Auradon without repercussions. The Isle was full of villains and misfits, sure, but that didn’t mean they weren’t clinging to an outdated way of life.

But now Carlos and Jay were in Auradon, and Carlos wanted to take Jay to restaurants and to give him boxes of chocolate randomly, and, and…kiss him. Carlos wanted to kiss Jay nearly more than anything. And he wanted to say “I love you” to the long-haired boy most of all.

Valentine’s Day was Carlos’s opportunity. If he could work up the courage.

He thought for at least two weeks on what to do to get Jay’s attention A bold, public declaration was out. He didn’t want any more attention than necessary. Plus, people had already been asking Jay in public and the rejection, while kind, was still humiliating. Something too in theme would trivialize Carlos’s feelings. But he also needed something subtle enough that if Jay did reject him, it wouldn’t be made into a huge issue.

Carlos was absolutely terrified of Jay’s rejection. All the Isle kids were terrified of being told they weren’t wanted, but when it came to romance, that was an even worse feeling. Carlos remembered the failed courtships that had been attempted on the Isle. They were messy, and all ended in bloodshed of some sort. Carlos did not want that between him and Jay.

So finally, in hopes that his efforts would be noticed but also ignored, Carlos decided to order a pizza.

He requested the pepperoni be placed in words to say, “I LUV U”, which left enough wiggle room for Jay to ignore it to avoid awkwardness. He arranged to have it delivered after their classes ended on Friday, the day before the actual holiday and the dance. That way he could avoid the dance if need be, but also have time to prepare if… everything went well.

Jay was not a fan of Valentine’s Day. He had officially decided it was a futile Auradon holiday, much like the ‘new year’ and even ‘thanksgiving’, though he liked the eating involved with them. But Valentine’s Day was forcing him to make some kind of choice, about who he liked romantically.

He knew coming out as bi had opened him up to even further accusations of love from Auradon Prep students. And it had truly been unfortunate that they had all jumped at the chance to express affection for Jay, especially when he had been so good to quell them thus far.

He wanted Carlos, maybe even…loved him. Jay didn’t want to dig that far into himself without a confirmation of returned affection, but he knew Carlos was his life. One way or another, he needed Carlos to be on his side. And he needed to tell Carlos. Even though he didn’t really want to. But Jay had seen that flash of hatred in Carlos’s eyes whenever someone made an advance on him. He needed to offer an extension of…love…to Carlos, in some way that Carlos would see it, but also be able to ignore it for both their sakes.

So, Jay decided to order a pizza.

At seven p.m. exactly, two pizza boxes arrived at Carlos and Jay’s dorm room. They were indistinguishable; both were from the same place and both labeled ‘weekly special’.

Carlos grabbed both from the delivery man, tipped him, and then stared at the two boxes in confusion. Jay looked up from the video game he had been playing. Seeing it was the pizza, he tuned off the game and approached Carlos.

“Did you…order pizza?” Carlos asked Jay, trying to not give his plan away.

“Yeah, did you?”

“Yeah…”

Slowly Carlos put both boxes on their main table, side by side. Carlos glanced at Jay, who tried unsuccessfully to hide his nervous look. So, even more slowly, Carlos opened both boxes.

The pizzas were steaming hot. One was just cheese and pepperoni organized to say ‘I LUV U’. The other was cheese and a variety of veggies—peppers, mushrooms, and olives—organized to say ‘I LUV U’.

The two boys looked at each other in open-mouthed astonishment.

“Is that…” Carlos began slowly, unsure if he wanted to finish his sentence.

“For you,” Jay said, turning to the other boy. “I…love you, Carlos De Vil. I love you… for all that you are and all you will be.”

“Jay…” Carlos reached towards Jay and grasped his hand. “I love you, too.”

Carlos pulled Jay closer, and leaned upwards. But Jay refused to close the gap, refused to kiss Carlos until he had heard those words again.

“You…love me?” Jay murmured, gently kissing Carlos’s knuckles, brushing his tongue along them as well.

“Y..ye..yes,” Carlos responded, conquering a slight moan. “I love you.”

“Well, Evil,” Jay said bluntly and leaned forward to kiss Carlos.

Their lips crashed in an aggressive manner, but one that was full of purpose. They needed to prove to each other that their love was real, and this is how they knew how to do it.

“Go...” Carlos panted between Jay’s attacks on his mouth. “Go…to the…dance with me….”

“You’re mine,” Jay murmured into Carlos’s neck as he placed open-mouthed kisses against the freckled skin. “Of course we will go. Together.”

Evie had made them all outfits in advance. She had sewn Mal a black and dark purple suit that fit her like a glove, herself a dress of dark red tulle that fluffed out into a heart-shaped train, Jay and Carlos coordinating black and pink suits. They all looked absolutely dashing, of course. Evie wouldn’t allow for anything less than gorgeous when someone wore her creations.

The four of them arrived at the Auradon Prep Valentine’s Day Dance arm in arm. There was only mild chatter as they broke apart into their respective couples.

Carlos dragged Jay eagerly to the chocolate fountain, promising a dance after they had eaten their fill. And Evie goaded Mal onto the dance floor, where they resumed the waltz they had been practicing. Eyes admired but did not linger; they respected the Villain Kids. It made sense for them to love each other, as they had been through much more than any normal Auradon student. So each student smiled with genuine affection at the couples and went about their partying. All prospective paramours nodded in graceful defeat before returning to their social circles.

The students danced, drank punched, ate chocolate covered strawberries, and gossiped until the night faded to dawn. Only then did they began to disperse back to the dorms.

The Core Four lingered, wrapping their arms around each other as they trudged out on to campus. The stars were twinkling with excessive force, and the four felt protected by Fate as they each leaned into their partners. They were safe and they were loved. There was nothing more that they wanted.


End file.
